The show must go on
by CalzonaForAllMyLife
Summary: Callie catches Arizona in the act, but what happens when Callie doesn't want her to stop? Purely smut X.X


Arizona's breath begins to become short and heavy. A slight moan gets caught in the back of her dry throat. Sweat gathers at her brow as her movements get faster and harder. Circling her clit and dipping two strong fingers inside herself, thrusting harder and harder each time she enters herself. Suddenly, her body tenses and a scream cuts through the thick, hot air like a knife.

As Callie steps out of the elevator she hears a scream come from their apartment. Bursting through the front door she sees Arizona's head being thrown back in complete bliss. Realizing that the blonde didn't notice her come in, a smirk spreads across the Latinas face, and an idea begins to dance in her mind. Making love to her wife was one of her favorite things in the world to do, but secretly she loved watching Arizona make herself cum.

Feeling her own wetness start to pool in her panties, she makes her way around the couch and instantly drops her eyes to the hand making her wife feel good. Oh yah, she was going to have fun with this.

" Arizona..." Her eyes growing darker. Panties completely ruined by now.

"Calliope!" The blondes breath was still short, and even though she was terrified at being caught, she continued her movements.

"Mm.. Callie.. I. Need.. Need you...uhhhh." Removing her fingers, she slowly brings them up to her lips and begins to suck on them. Moaning at the feeling of tasting herself, knowing this will make Callie lose control and finish her off properly.

Callie brings her lower lip between her teeth, trying to keep her actions in check. One of the hardest things to do was deny Arizona, especially when it came to fucking her brains out. But she walked in on Arizona putting on a show and she was determined to sit back and watch the big finale.

Taking a sharp breath in she huskily says, "You started without me, you're going to finish for me."

Arizona's heart began to pound in her already heaving chest. Seeing Callie like this turned her on to the extreme, so she complied.

Callie took off her leather jacket, and sat down on the opposite end of the couch Arizona was lying on. Grabbing the blondes ankles, pulling her so Arizona's legs wrapped around Callie's waist. If she was going to watch, she wanted to be in the front row.

"Touch yourself.. Make yourself cum for me baby.." her breathe was heavy, and she could smell the sweet scent that was purely her wife.

Licking her lips, Arizona gently skims the pads of the fingers down her neck and across her collarbone. Gliding through the valley between her breasts, stopping to begin kneading the right. Dark blue locking on black, a cry topples through the pink lips, as she roughly tugs on the erect nipple. The other hand reaching up and grabbing a handful of blonde curls. Her decent begins once again, nails scrapping against her toned stomach, finally reaching the inside of her right thigh.

Callie didn't think she could become any wetter when she made Arizona spread her legs in front of her, never failing, the blonde did just that, and she hadn't even touched herself yet. The things she was going to do Arizona made Callie's mouth go dry. She could taste Arizona's juices on her tongue already and was ready to dive in and devour her lover, but watching her wife was more than satisfying at the moment.

Arizona could feel the grip on her ankles get tighter, knowing Callie was more than ready for the show to begin. Teasing Callie was fun, but even she was fed up with it and was ready for her release. Sliding her fingers into her drenched folds, she tugged on the fist full of hair, making Callie and her both growl with hunger. Her clit was begging for attention, and met its needs by circling it and pressing just hard enough to make her back arch off the couch. Callie licked her lips trying so damn hard not to touch her wife, but the temptation was literally starring her in the face.

"Callie.. " fell from her lips unknowingly. Needing more, she plunged two fingers and began slowly thrusting. Hips meeting the rhythm of her hand. Moans grew louder and breathing became shallower, hands and hips grinding faster. Callie could see the wetness glistening from Arizona. The blondes left hand grasped onto her wife's wrist as the fire inside of her started to grow stronger.

"Fuck..oh god.." Callie couldn't take the torture any longer she needed to feel Arizona against her skin. Quickly she threw her shirt to the ground and discarded her black lace bra. Hovering over her wife she started to place light kisses against her wife's neck. She could feel Arizona's heart beat against her lips, and began sucking on her pulse point. Suddenly, she felt two hands tangled in her hair. "Keep going.. Don't stop.." She whispered, as she guided Arizona's hand back down to her center. She intertwined their fingers and both hands entered inside the blonde. Arizona gasped at the feeling of being so filled, and didn't take long for her body to pick up where she left off. Callie started to move down her body biting, sucking, and kissing. Wrapping her mouth around a taught nipple, biting it softly then running her tongue over it to soothe it. That earned her a high pitched scream, then moved to the other and did the same. This time blowing gently before taking as much of her breast as she could in her mouth. Arizona tugged her hair signaling her to move back up.

"Oh god. Calliope! ... Shit.." Callie pressed their lips into a searing kiss, not even asking for permission before shoving her tongue into the blondes mouth. Tasting as much of her as she could, fighting for dominance. Arizona was quickly losing as Callie began to thrust with her hips moving their fingers deeper inside. The blondes back arched off the couch again, throwing her head farther into the cushion. Her body began to tremble and her legs tightened around Callie's waist, and finally after one more quick and hard thrust she came into oblivion. Only Arizona's scream filled the room as Callie dragged out her orgasm. "God. Calliope. I can't take it anymore.." She whimpered as her face was buried in her wife's neck.

But Callie had other plans, this night was only beginning..


End file.
